


Escape The Night

by hwngimbalance



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of dying really, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Horror, Death and Dying, Gore, Horror, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Other, Serial Killer, Voting each other to die or whateva, escape the night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwngimbalance/pseuds/hwngimbalance
Summary: A serial killer lures his group of friends into a deadly game of gore, mystery and drama in their haunted school in the midst of the night. Only a few will survive and pay attention to the story for clues on who the killer is.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The beginning of the end

“Hyungie~,” Jeongin calls out to Hyunjin after seeing him leave the school auditorium. “So are we doing this?”

“Doing what Innie?” Hyunjin replied as he ruffled his baby boy’s hair as they walked down the halls.

“You know... that thing tonight with the others!” Jeongin leaped excitedly thinking about what they would be doing that night.

“Of course we are, Innie...

cuz why not? Nothing will go wrong.”

Meanwhile in the arcade, Felix and Changbin were playing Street Fighter together with Minho and Jisung having their own fun with Dance Dance Revolution in the background. 

“Hyung, please win once so you don’t embarrass yourself!” Felix teased as his Ryu brought down Changbin’s Ken.

“Shut up.” Changbin grumbled as he stomped off to the next game, Felix skipping behind him.

On the other hand, Minho was dying of laughter at his boyfriend creating the funniest and most ridiculous moves on Dance Dance Revolution. 

“It’s like you’re playing Twister, hyung!” Jisung said from his distorted position, making Minho hold his stomach, enduring the pain of laughing too hard. Minho was slapping the floor at this point at how hilarious Jisung looked.

“Baby stop, I’m dying!” Minho breathed out, tired from letting out that much laughter. This was what happened when you date the class clown, He thought, smiling, as Jisung stepped off the platform to let the real dancing king play.

Woojin was practicing his lines for a choir performance on the track field as his boyfriend, Chan, was going to be running rounds to train for his next competition. A song was playing from the speakers as Chan and his running team were warming up.

After some time, Woojin was still practicing as he felt a pair of sweaty arms slink to his waist. 

“You sound nice, babe.” Chan whispered tiredly into his ears as he was panting from all the running and exercise. 

“Yah! Better shower quick, we have to meet the others later.”

Seungmin was standing outside the cafe where his friends had told him to meet. He looked into the window to see if the rest were already inside, and they were. Hyunjin and Jeongin were sitting together and cuddling, Minho and Jisung were laughing at Felix and Changbin being weird and Woojin was holding Chan’s hand.

Seungmin felt...lonely. But he wasn’t allowed to, he was class president and he can’t represent with a bad mood! Seungmin put on his overused face and walked into the cafe, feeling... nothing at all. The music in the speaker’s grew louder in Seungmin’s ears, almost like a high decibel, and he couldn’t stand to hear it anymore.

The group greeted him when they saw him as they stood up to get ready. It was 8pm and they were going to sneak into their school. Why? For fun. Apparently, it was haunted and anytime after 7 pm ghosts will start to roam about. Hyunjin smiled at him as the 9 boys walked to their destination.

Standing outside of their normal looking school, the boys climbed over the fence, Jisung and Minho creating a small commotion over Jisung’s “climbing” skills. Minho couldn’t stop laughing, slapping the ground as his self-control disappeared the moment Jisung tried to climb over. 

“Hyung! Shut up!” Seungmin whisper-yelled at Minho, who almost got them caught by the school guards. 

After a while, the rest of the group finally climbed through and have finally entered the school smoothly, and it was dark and empty. The moonlight shone through the windows, only being able to see a bit of the boys’ classroom. 

“What are we supposed to expect here?” Changbin groaned, bored. “I don’t see anything.”

“Just wait.” A malicious whisper greeted the boys from an unknown source in the gloomy classroom, covered in dusk. But, they just knew, that demonic voice came from nothing good. And with that, they all went lights out, besides one.

“Changbinnie hyung... wake up.” A deep, but frail voice caused Changbin to open his eyes to 8 boys, seemingly terrified with widened eyes, their skin pale with fear. Changbin took a minute to scan his surroundings, the moonlight seemingly gone but the room was eerily lit with old-fashioned candles, black being a seemingly common colour around him. He stood up, and the classroom he was in a few minutes ago was completely different. There was an envelope where he woke up, which Chan picked up. 

“Do not play with what you don’t know.” He read off the envelope as he opened to reveal the letter.

Welcome to the 1980s.  
The Principal here, and you don’t belong in this school. However, knowing this place exists, gives me the right to kill you off one by one. But, I am not letting u go so easy. I’m going to play a game with you. A game of death, gore, and fun! Doesn’t it sound good to some of you? All of you will die if you don’t make it out by sunrise...  
\- The Principal

P.S. Someone among you has traces of evil within them. Ultimate goal? Kill them.

Some of the younger boys start panicking, like Seungmin who was trembling. His palms were clammy and he couldn’t speak. 

“Seungminnie...” Hyunjin spoke from beside him. “Are you okay? You’re sweating so much!” 

“Are we really going to die?” Seungmin pulled at the jacket he wore on top of his uniform and the cold sweat was dripping onto his black circle rimmed glasses. “Hyung, I don’t want to die.”

Hyunjin ruffled his hair and smiled at him. “I won’t let that happen to you, okay? You trust hyung, right?” He put out his pinky finger. “I promise.” As Hyunjin smiled at him, Jeongin did the opposite.

“Who’s there?” A feminine voice came from the corner of the room. The boys, startled, found this voice familiar. Jisung was brought to tears as memories of this voice came back to him. He started shaking, as he finally voiced out.

“...N-Nayeon noona...?” 

“Jisung?! Jisung-ah where are you?” Nayeon turned around and the boys gasped in shock. 

Nayeon, Jisung’s cousin who was known for her cute bunny teeth, was missing her eyes. There was blood gushing out of her cursed eye sockets, and her mouth looked contorted as if she was in excruciating pain. Blood dripped from her nose and lips as she held her hands out and felt for Jisung’s presence. Her voice was gurgled, almost ghastly, as if the blood in her mouth was choking her. 

Jisung ran to hug her, but he passed right through her and fell. The other boys were still in shock, and the room was silent, other than Jisung’s sobbing. His sobs filled the room, like a song repeated so much, you don’t want to hear it anymore.

Minho snapped out of his shock and went over to help Jisung. He hugged Jisung and patted his back as Jisung clutched onto Minho’s shirt tightly as he cried. 

“How...?” Woojin started.

“I’m dead.” Nayeon said bluntly. Her voice, even after all this time, still had that light cheerfulness to it. Jisung sobbed even harder. “I was murdered... By who, I can’t remember anything.”

“Do you know how to get out of here?” Seungmin asked, hopeful that Nayeon could help them.

“I was taken here with my friends... and I was the only one alive, and I almost escaped, but I was too slow. I couldn’t...” Nayeon started to grab her hair in frustration. “I can’t let that happen to all of you too. Especially not my Jisung...”

“I know what to do. Come on, let’s go.”

Jisung felt a icy cold sensation on his shoulder as Nayeon tapped it without really touching. anything, it just passed through his shoulder. Minho helped Jisung up and squeezed his hand as Chan walked to the door of the classroom they were in. 

He turned the doorknob...


	2. the first challenge

“It’s locked.” Chan sighed in defeat. Hyunjin looked around and asked Nayeon,

“How did you get out of this room?”

“I remember there are a set of keys somewhere... I’m not sure though.” Nayeon recalled. 

“We should search for the keys in here.” Chan instructed as he started looking throughout the room. There were bookshelves, tables filled with small boxes and books and cobwebs. The candles weren’t really any help, for the room was murky and gloomy. Changbin was looking around the bookshelves and was grabbing at books.

“What is he doing? Won’t the keys be in the boxes?” Jeongin complained to Hyunjin. Hyunjin shrugged as they both laughed. 

Seungmin was staring at them from afar... Hyunjin was holding Jeongin’s waist as Jeongin was looking through boxes. Before he knew what he was doing, he called out,

“Hyunjinnie hyung! I need your help with this.” Seungmin pouted at him. Hyunjin came over to the front of the classroom‘s teacher’s table, where Seungmin was. 

“The cobwebs kind of stuck the drawers and I need your help pulling it out. I think the key is inside.” Seungmin softly said as he struggled to pull it on his own. Hyunjin giggles and pulled it together with Seungmin and they stuck their hands into the cobweb filled drawer.

“Hyung hyung hyung! I feel something!” Seungmin gasped in excitement as he pulled his arm out to reveal a set of keys. He hugged Hyunjin and gave him a high five. 

Jeongin huffed and just waited for them to open the door by the side with a piercing glare.

Jisung, Changbin and Chan were talking to each other as the group walked around the school to find a way out.

“Binnie hyung, who do you think is the killer?” Jisung asked, curious on Changbin’s thoughts for he knew that both Changbin and Chan couldn’t be killers. They were too soft, he thought. 

“In my opinion, Jeongin has been glaring at Seungmin and Hyunjin for a while now look at the-oh, nevermind. Hyunin is back.” 

Jeongin grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and squeezed it really hard as he looked up at Hyunjin, much like a puppy needing love. Seungmin noticed this and walked off to Nayeon.

“Noona... is there anyway you can remember who the killer might be?” Seungmin asked her as the rest of the boys decided to join in the conversation. 

“I really can’t remember... I think when I died, he was wearing a-“ 

A door slammed shut on both sides of the hallway they were in. Jisung ran and tried to open the door infront of them and shook it open. Just then, the PA system started spewing out blood as a digitally edited deep voice was heard.

“You can’t get out now. Nayeon, you know what happens next.” 

“Shit.” was all Nayeon said. They were outside the Drama’s club room, which was the only room the hallway offered, other than noticeboards and a table with a banner that announced “Council President Elections!”.

“This again, huh... There’s a table around here, right?”

“What do you mean by ‘this again’? What is ‘this’?” Jisung scoffed at the pressure of the situation they were in. Nayeon moved to let the boys see, and there were 9 card stacks on the table of each of the boys. 

“Two of you must be selected by vote to take on the Drama Teacher’s challenge in the Drama Club’s room.” A note on the table read. “I’ll shuffle the cards, you all need to vote. Think about it though.. Someone will die each time this happens, and this happens quite frequently.”

That statement got the boys into a frenzy, they were panicking and, yet again, Chan had to calm them down. “Our ultimate goal is to kill this ‘killer’, right? Why not we vote whoever we think is the killer and that way we can finish this quick.” 

The boys, by age, went up to vote one by one. 

Woojin went up first, voting for Changbin because he seemed to be the most suspicious as the Goth Kid. 

Chan voted for Jeongin, who seemed to be glaring at Seungmin quite a lot recently.

Minho voted for Chan, who was a bit too calm for the situation.

Changbin voted for Jeongin as well, he just didn’t trust someone as good as the Teacher’s Pet.

Hyunjin voted for Changbin, Goth people just could not be trusted.

Jisung voted for Jeongin, same reasons as Chan.

Felix voted for Minho, who didn’t seem all that helpful at all, and dismissive of the life or death situation they were in.

Seungmin voted for Jeongin out of jealousy for the man he doesn’t have.

Jeongin voted for Seungmin out of jealousy for the man he DOES have.

Nayeon shuffled the cards in her hands and pulled out two cards.

“Who is it? ...I can’t see who it is.”

Jisung went up and took the cards from her hand and his eyes went wide.

“The Track Star; Chan hyung, and... The Goth Kid. Changbinnie hyung..” Jisung announced. 

Chan and Changbin looked at each other, and what they saw in each other was,

fear.

“What kind of sick joke is this!” A deep voice suddenly bellowed. “Why would Changbin hyung try to kill someone?! At the most Minho deserves to go in-“

“Yah! Show some respect to your hyung!” Minho shouted back, shocked that Felix would say something like that.

“You weren’t being of any help earlier!” Felix bit back.

“Like you were!” Jisung retorted, joining in to defend his boyfriend. “You’re a coward! At least Minho was courageous enough to confess to his own crush!”

“That doesn’t have to do anything with this situation!” Felix raged, his voice getting louder, but instead of anger, it’s getting sadder.

“STOP! We’ll go in.” Chan firmly yelled as he calmed Jisung down, Minho was too mad to do anything. Changbin was hugging Felix and told him, “I’ll be back later, okay? No one is dying.”

“I don’t want you to die... But I don’t want Chan hyung to die either... He’s the only one who understands me.” Felix sobbed into Changbin’s neck as they hugged. “We’re getting out of this together, okay? Promise?”

“Promise.” Changbin replied.

Woojin was standing by the sidelines, his eyes casted a sad shadow as his head hung low. Chan squeezed his hand and Woojin hugged him tight.

“Please... come back.” Woojin whispered, his eyes on the brink of tears. Chan stayed quiet and broke the hug. Chan and Changbin were about to go in, when Jisung stopped them both with a hug.

“We can’t let them break 3RACHA, okay? You both need to come back alive. Promise me that.” Jisung said, his voice shaky. They both nodded and looked at each other. 

“Let the best man win, alright?” Chan cheerfully says as he hugs Changbin.

“Guess I’m the best then.” Changbin replies with a trembling voice, hand shaking on the doorknob as they opened it together.

As they took a step in almost confidently, music was playing in the room’s speakers.

A man is sitting at the front on a chair, impatient. 

“You’re. Late.” He firmly said. He stood up and instructed them. “We’re going to play a game. It’s easy, just do whatever I say. Like a Simon Says game.” 

. “Simon Says... slap your opponent.” Chan looked straight at Changbin and slapped him lightly on the face. He didn’t want to hurt him in any way. Changbin looked at Chan and slapped him. A little harder, but not to a bad extent. Chan just smiled. I hope you win, Binnie. For Felix.

“Guys! Stop!” Seungmin yelled as he broke Minho and Felix apart, both boys on the verge of tearing each other’s heads off. 

“You should have gone in!” Felix shouted.

“All because what? You can’t handle the thought of either of them being gone? You aren’t the only one feeling this way!” Jisung bit back, defending Minho. “What will Changbin think if he came out alive and you were saying these kinds of things?! He won’t love you anyway!” 

“He doesn’t love me back, does he?” Changbin contented sadly in the studio with Jisung and Chan, tissues littered around him like a river. “You’re a great guy! Who doesn’t love you!” Jisung joked, trying to get Changbin to laugh. Just once, but his eyes stayed empty. 

Changbin and Chan were lightly bruised, having to kick each other or punch each other, but they knew that it was necessary.

“Simon Says...

There is a knife around the room. Find it, and make sure....

Only one of you gets out alive.” The man boredly said. He wanted to see some action, some drama.

This play was a bit too boring, wasn’t it?

“Seungmin, stop acting like your such a good person just because your class president! Just telling them to stop won’t work!” Jeongin was yelling now, he couldn’t stop himself. He was mad at Seungmin. “You’re such a picture perfect person. We get it!”

“What do you mean? Like you aren’t the same!” Seungmin bit back. “You have all the friends, the boyfriend... I have nothing!” Tears were streaming out from his eyes now. “Did you all ever think I was just happy?”

“Stop with the act, Seungmin! If anything, you could be the killer!” Jeongin continues. “There has to be something within that fake perfection, that will break you down! And nothing else is better than bringing the 8 of us into your world of murder, right?” Hyunjin held him back, trying to calm him down.

“Innie...”

“Hyung, stop! He is the killer! It’s so obvious! Can’t you see?!” 

The other boys turned to look at Seungmin with glares, and nothing any sweeter. Nayeon sat by the sidelines, she had nothing to say or do other than to let the boys figure it out on their own. 

“I’m not! I’m not the killer!”

Hyunjin gave Seungmin apologetic eyes, as the other boys circled him. All Seungmin felt was fear and just as they were about to get to him. The door opened.

Changbin was back, and he was alone.

Changbin and Chan were inside the Drama Club’s room, finding for the knife. Chan had found a box and it had a lock on it. Some kind of passcode of 7 English letters.. Changbin found a box similar to his as well, and there was a keyhole instead of a passcode. He turned the box around for clues.

“Someone in your friend group is the key to this place. Spell out their name, and you get the knife.”

Chan decided to put in anyone’s name. 

Changbin was still looking around the room when he heard a footstep behind him and he turned around to see Chan with a knife. 

Chan held the knife in his hands, thinking. Cold sweat made him shiver, and now he was shaking. He looked at either Changbin, and the knife in his hands. He already knew what to do, he just couldn’t do it. 

Chan put the knife to his neck.

“Hyung, no, don’t do it.” He pressed the knife lightly into his skin, blood dripping faintly.

“You have so much to live for, Hyung, now put the knife down.” Chan started to slide the knife, but he can’t seem to get the skin cut. “No! Hyung, stop! You can’t do this to yourself!”

“I have to do this for you... Felix loves you.” 

“Snap out if it! Felix is your friend! He doesn’t want to see you like this!” Changbin sobbed as Chan took a step away from him. Changbin charged at Chan, and Chan quickly stabbed himself in the neck, going in clean. 

“N-no...” Changbin sobbed even more. Chan’s mouth was flooded with blood, some of it dripping into Changbin’s hands. And with his last breath, Chan pulled the knife out. His blood sprayed onto Changbin’s face. Changbin, with wide eyes, couldn’t take his eyes off of Chan’s eyes, which were rolled up in his head. Changbin, still hugging Chan for his dear life, dropped him to the floor in a shock. Chan’s cold, dead hands let go of the knife as his nerves shut off. The knife dropped to the floor with a clang. 

Changbin squatted down to the floor and cried and cried and cried, but no one was there to pat his back and tell him it was okay anymore. 

Changbin was standing, frozen as the other boys stared at him in shock. Felix was the first to run to him, and sobbed in his arms. A distraught, distressed scream filled the hallways, shocking everyone, even Nayeon, who stood by listening to all the arguments that passed by the boys. The boys all turned to the source of such a painful sound, and they saw Woojin, in torment from the blinding sight of Chan’s absence. The boys, all in tears, went over to Woojin to comfort him. But he stepped away.

“You killed him! He’s dead... Because of you!”

“Chan didn’t die in vain... I was supposed to die...” Changbin confessed to Woojin. “He found the knife and was supposed to kill me, but instead... He sacrificed himself for me.” Changbin started crying. His hands immediately hugged Woojin. “He should’ve been here not me...”

“You seriously believe that shit?!” Minho questioned angrily, to Woojin wiping away Changbin’s tears and hugging him. “Chan is dead!”

Changbin couldn’t stop sobbing. He felt bad enough... More than that, actually. Minho wasn’t helping. Not only that, but some of the others were agreeing with him.

“That’s true.. Don’t you think Changbin killed Chan?” Hyunjin commented.

“Even if it was... Nothing would change. Chan would still be gone.” Woojin replied, sniffing. One last tear dropped from his eye, and fell on Changbin’s hair.

“Why would you think Changbin would kill Chan? He’s too bonded with him for that.” Felix defended, shaky from the fact that his best friend is dead.

“We need to go. We only have until sunrise to get out of this place.” Nayeon interrupted. The boys nodded, but Jeongin of course had to comment.

“How many more of us are going to die?”

“That depends.” Nayeon replies with a tone of regretful nostalgia.

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi its the first chapter! there's not much to say really ive already finished this as an au on twt but i've decided to post it on ao3! um so i'll just be updating this like everyday i guess, since this whole fic has already been written!
> 
> my twt: PASTELHWANG


End file.
